The Silver Predator
by Tibbsfanatic
Summary: Tony and his friends go to an island to study an array of animals. They are then told of a ferocious creature that lives somewhere in the wilderness who had killed a woman thirty years before. That doesn't stop Tony from his mission on studying the animals here. However, runing into this creature wasn't on his to do list. Nor was it to have said creature capture him.
1. Chapter 1

Tony stood excitedly on the deck of the ship as it sailed to an island in the Pacific Ocean. This was his first expedition to study the wildlife head on instead of in the zoo. He wanted to do this right studying animals in their natural environment, he brought along his friends Tim McGee a computer expert and of course there was Jimmy Palmer Tim's boyfriend. Then there was Abby Scrutio she was an expert in animal life as well as a huge Yaoi fangirl always saying how cute Tim and Jimmy were together not to mention she'd deliberately ask them personal questions about their love life just to see them blush. There was also Dr. Donald Mallard aka Ducky, who was of course the medical doctor in case something happens while they were on the island. Tony suspected it was because he needed a doctor according to the team he was "accident prone and got into danger a lot."

He heard a gasp he tuned his head Tim had snuck up on Jimmy while he was busy startling him. Abby jumped up and down at how cute they were together on a scale of one to ten they were according her a nine on the cuteness scale. Tony shook his head at them he wasn't jealous of their relationship he had plenty of meaningless relationships with women that never fully cut it for him. All asking too much of him, first there was Jeanne, that relationship only lasted a few months, then there was Paula, and Wendy who he almost ended up marrying before she broke of the engagement. He never understood why she broke their engagement. Oh well, it was all water under the bridge he was more married to his work. Even if he had married Wendy that marriage wouldn't have lasted long.

He looked over at Tim and Jimmy again he never had been with a man he didn't understand the appeal of being in a relationship with a man. He wasn't a sexist Tim was his best friend and all. One time he had asked Tim about it when they were drinking soon wishing he hadn't since Tim being drunk went into explicit detail of his sex life with Jimmy. He was just glad that Tim didn't pull out a video of the two of them having sex. It would be nice if he could find someone that was actually interested in the things he was into instead of pretend to be interested someone who shared his love of exploring and adventure to say the least. Tim and Jimmy's relationship seems to be strong as a rock nothing could break it. If only he could have something like that. Tony shook his head. "Forget it! Who needs commitment when I had this." He told himself. No one to worry about him if he didn't come home on time, nobody to complain about his drinking. Yea the bachelor life was best suited for him.

The ship finally landed on the island. Tony walked off the ship and was greeted by a man. "Tony! You made it great." The man said happily.

Tony smiled "It's nice to finally meet you Amarya. So, when do we get to explore the island?" Tony asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow Tony. Come I'll get your party settled in at the village for the night and then in the morning we will explore the island and have you study the animals and what not." Amarya said.

"Okay." Tony said with a sigh a little disappointed.

"Besides, it's not a good idea to be out here at night." Amarya said.

"Why is that?" Abby asked.

"Because of the creature that lurks out here is more dangerous than any carnivorous animal known to man." Amarya said.

"How can it be the most dangerous known to man?" Jimmy asked.

"Thirty years ago a woman by the name of Dr. Shannon something or another didn't head the villagers' warnings and she disappeared never to be seen again. However, twenty years ago a group of young children were busy herding there animals when they came across the skeleton of the woman along with the skeleton of a child. The creature killed the woman ripping the flesh from her body; some suspect the creature raped the woman before he devoured her. The child most suspect was the monster intended victim and they both perished by the creature."

"That's just creepy." Jimmy said.

"Say wouldn't it be neat if we could this creature in action?" Abby said.

Everyone turned and gave her a crazed look. "What? Think about it Tony if you caught the creature and showed it to the world you'll be famous and women will be eating out of your hands. You'd be one of the richest bachelors in the world." Abby said.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at that. "Abby, if you haven't already forgotten my father is already one of the richest men in the country if I wanted that life I'd have stayed home and took over my father's business."

"Well it was just a suggestion. I thought it would be neat." Abby said with a pout..

They made it to the small village where Amarya got them settled in for the night at the inn. "Do you think we can get a king size bed by chance Amarya?" Tim asked.

Tim was quickly elbowed in the gut as Jimmy began to blush. "I believe that can be arranged." Amarya said.

Tony shook his head he knew all too well those two wouldn't be having any sleep tonight and if his room was next to there's he wouldn't get any sleep either. They were soon shown to their rooms luckily; Tony's room wasn't anywhere near Tim and Jimmy's room.

His room wasn't anything fanciful just a plain ordinary bed and a wash basin on the nightstand. He went to the wash basin and washed his face before changing into just his boxers. He opened the window as he crawled into bed to sleep. He could hear the delicate sound of nature as it lulled him to sleep. Tomorrow he'd go out into the wilderness to study the animals on this island as well as the exotic plant life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tony met up with Abby, Ducky and Amarya to find out that Tim and Palmer weren't with them. Tony let out a sigh no doubt he'd be the one forced to go get them up. He headed towards there room and knocked on the door.

"McGee! Palmer come on get up!" He said on the other side of the door. When he didn't receive an answer he reluctantly walked inside. There they were both sprawled out on the bed cuddled up together. "McGee!"

Tim sat up swiftly in bed the sheet covering his nudity. Tony hoped they at least had boxers on underneath that sheet. Tim had dried cum on his chest and a bit on his face "get yourself cleaned up so we can get to work." Tony said as he quickly left the room.

Tim and Jimmy got out of bed getting dressed and cleaning themselves up since they were too tired to do it last night after they had sex three times last night before collapsing from complete exhaustion.

The party headed out into the thick jungle to study the animals. Abby found the remains of a nesting ground from some chimpanzees. "The chimps can't be too far off." Abby said.

"They probably headed north from here." Tim said.

"Let us press on then." Amarya said. The group headed off further into the jungle. Tony was sidetracking as he took in everything. He heard a noise from in the underbrush curious Tony went towards the noise.

A small lion cub mewed and hissed at him. Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the cute little thing. He knew from experience that if the baby is here the mother shouldn't be too far off. He cautiously looked around for signs of the mother but couldn't find any sign of where she might be. Maybe out hunting? He had a strange feeling like he was being watched and it sent a shiver up his spine.

He looked up towards the canopy of the trees. He really should head off to catch up with the others, but he couldn't help himself. The lion cub came over to him Tony bent down and offered the creature a piece of jerky. Suddenly, he heard a roar and mother lion showed up Tony quickly stood up and slowly backed away only to come across another lioness.

"Easy now." Tony said as he tried to move cautiously away from the group of lionesses. He quickly started running as fast as his feet could carry him as the lionesses gave chase. As he raced through the thick jungle he came to a dead end as the lionesses began to circle him. This was just great he was going to get torn apart by a pride of lionesses. This is not quite how he'd pictured his death.

The head lioness was just about ready to pounce on him and rip him to shreds. He closed his eyes when instead of being ripped to shreds something wasn't right. He slowly opened his eyes to see what the deal was. When he opened his eyes he found himself flying through the air above the canopy. He shut his eyes before chancing looking up to see a half-naked man holding on to him by his belt. Tony let out a girlish scream as the man looked down at him with piercing blue eyes.

The man finally set him down high in a tree. Tony moved away from the man as he pressed himself up to the tree. He took a slight glance down. "Shit! I am in a tree with a Tarzan wannabe, God I hate heights." Tony said to himself as he tried to move to a safer place.

The man came towards him eyes a hunger in his eyes. "Now hold on just a second you crazed wild man. I thank you for saving me but…" Tony was cut off as the wild man took his hands and moved it towards his privates.

"Uh…yes you uh have a large package. It's very nice." Tony said pulling his hand away feeling completely uncomfortable with this wild man.

The man placed his own hand on Tony's privates rubbing it and giving it a light squeeze. Tony let out a gasp as he pulled his hands away extremely embarrassed now.

"Very nice." The man said to Tony.

Tony was surprised that this wild man could speak. "Um…thank you." He said blushing turning his head away from the other man.

The man turned his head back to look at him. When Tony's eyes met that of this strange Wildman said Wildman placed his lips to his. Tony's eyes went wide as the man pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Tony pushed the man away wiping his mouth with his hand. "What the hell?" Tony asked.

The man just growled before licking his lips. "Mmm Mate." The man said licking his lips again.

"What? Oh no sorry, but you got the wrong idea here. I am not mate material. I mean I have serious commitment issues; you seriously don't want me…look let's just pretend nothing happened. It's dangerous out here you should be living in the village there's some type of carnivorous creature out here."

The man narrowed his eyes before moving in to kiss the man. Tony let out a gasp as the man moved from his lips to his lips. "Stop it!"

The man just growled. Tony managed to push the man away again the man stood up pulling Tony up as well before throwing him over his shoulder and heading off again. He took Tony to a cave where he was placed back down.

"Look you crazy wild man I don't know who you are? But I'm not ready to settle down least of all to some Tarzan impersonator I found in the jungle."

The man stalked up to him as he began to nuzzle his neck. "Hey stop that! I don't even know your name?" Tony said as he straightened himself out.

"Gibbs."

Tony turned to the man giving him a questionable look.

"Gi bbs." The man said slowly.

"Gibbs?" Tony said.

The man gave a smirk as he leaned forward. It was then that Tony understood. "Oh I see."

"Oh I see!" Gibbs repeated. "Gibbs…Oh I see." He said.

"No…no…no…I'm Tony." Tony said to clarify.

"No…no…no…I'm Tony." Gibbs said.

"No! No! Tony…Gibbs." Tony said using his hands to help clarify that he was Tony and that Gibbs was Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs purred.

"Uh… yes exactly." Tony said uncomfortable with the way Gibbs said his name.

Tony's stomach growled he hadn't eaten since breakfast early this morning. Gibbs heard it as well as he left the cave. "Hey where the heck are you going? You can't just leave me here! I know I will use my cell to call Abs." Tony said as he as he pulled out his cell to call Abs to get him out of this mess.

However Gibbs grabbed the cell out of his hand and crushed it in his fist. "What the hell Gibbs? What were you raised by gorillas like Tarzan?"

Tony's eyes went wide in complete horror as Gibbs changed into a large silver gorilla. Tony felt warm in the front of his shorts as he pissed himself at the sight before he fell over fainting.

Meanwhile…

"Hey what happened to Tony? Wasn't he right behind us?" Abby asked.

Everyone looked back sure enough Tony was missing. "Try his cell Abby that way we can track him." Tim suggested.

Abby nodded as she took out her cell and began to dial Tony's number. Amarya shook his head this won't do won't do at all. Who knows what could have happened the creature shouldn't be out yet.

Abby shook her head in frustration. "He's not answering his phone!"

"Calm down Abby we'll just backtrack the way we came. Tony probably just got sidetracked again." Ducky said reassuringl


	3. Chapter 3

Tony lay on the ground he felt something damp touch his forehead. He let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes to see blue eyes staring down at him. He quickly sat up and moved away from Gibbs. Gibbs smiled at him as he moved towards him; Gibbs placed something in Tony's hands. Tony looked down at the banana that was placed in his hand and his stomach growled again.

Tony slowly peeled the banana and began to eat it. Gibbs cocked his head as a smile crossed his lips. Tony watched him suspiciously as Gibbs grabbed his own banana and began eating it. Tony's eyes went wide as he watched Gibbs slowly bite into his banana he licked the side of the banana up and down before taking it into his mouth and taking a bite off of it.

Tony has never seen anything more erotic then watching Gibbs eat a banana. Tony finished off his banana Gibbs tossed what remained of his banana away stalking over to Tony. He pushed Tony carefully to the ground; Tony was hypnotized by those baby blue eyes as he sat down on the ground.

Tony let out a gasp as he felt Gibbs lick the head of his cock. Wait when did my shorts come off? Tony thought to himself as Gibbs took the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Ah Stop! Oh God no!" Tony cried out as Gibbs gave him a blow job like he did with the banana. Tony tried to push the man away this was just wrong. Gibbs rand his hands over his balls running his finger delicately further downward while he suck.

Tony let out a cry as his orgasm was pending. He never had a blow job that felt this good none of the blow jobs he had with any of the women he slept with could not match the talent of this jungle men. Gibbs pulled away from his cock and moved lower licking his nuts taking one into his mouth and sucking and nibbling on it.

Tony let out a cry as he was seconds from climaxing; however, Gibbs gripped his aching penis and stopped him from his orgasm. Tony let out a whimper at being denied release suddenly Gibbs placed his mouth back on Tony's cock sucking again his finger rubbed gently around Tony's entrance.

"Oh God!" Tony cried out as he erupted down Gibbs throat. Gibbs pulled away from him kissing him deeply letting Tony taste himself. Once Gibbs pulled away he removed his loin cloth and pulled Tony towards him.

"Uh…you want me to give you a blow job?" Tony asked.

Gibbs just wrapped his arms around Tony as he nuzzled his neck. Tony thought for a moment this couldn't be the creature could it? He just dreamed he saw Gibbs turn into a gorilla. He needed to think of a plan to get away. He noticed Gibbs drifting off to sleep he couldn't help but ask him a question.

"Are you the creature the people in the village speak of?"

Gibbs let out a low growl. "Do you live alone?" Tony asked. Gibbs nuzzled Tony and let out a purr.

"Are there any others of your kind?" Tony asked. Gibbs gave a whimper as he buried his face in Tony's chest. "Well that answers that question." Tony said as he ran his fingers through the long silver hair.

"Can you shift into something else?"

Gibbs pulled away from him tilting his head to the side. "Can you change into any other animal or is it just the gorilla?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't reply as he practically lay on top of Tony as he fell asleep. Tony let out a sigh there was no way he would be able to escape now, even if he was able to get away from Gibbs there were still plenty of carnivorous creatures out there that could easily take Tony down.

Tony reluctantly laid down with Gibbs to get some sleep.

Sometime during the night he felt something rub against his thigh. He slowly opened his eyes to see Gibbs rutting against him.

"Stop that!" Tony said as he pulled away from the creature.

"Can't, too hot!" Gibbs said.

"Well if you're hot you shouldn't be…" Tony paused as he thought of what he just said. "Oh no, no, no, No! You're in heat! Fuck!" Tony cursed as he should have known. Gibbs growled and whined as he began to play with himself in front of Tony to relieve some of his heat.

"Don't females normally go through the heat? And the males just rut inside them planting there seed into the female to produce the next generation?" Tony asked.

There were plenty of things about this creature that Tony didn't understand. Maybe these creatures were asexual? But according to Gibbs is reply he was the only one how can that be? Surely, this creature has to reproduce somehow.

Gibbs continued to stroke himself as he wetted his fingers and slid them into his opening. He let out a groan as he howled like a wolf. Tony looked on at the tantalizing display; Gibbs was dripping in pure sweat the poor thing. There had to be something he could do to help the poor creature.

He walked over to Gibbs taking the hard cock in his hands and gently stroking it. Gibbs groaned as he spread his legs more slitting his eyes in complete bliss as Tony continued to stroke him. Gibbs started leaking precum as Tony stroked him curious he ran a finger over the large head. Tony licked his finger eyes going wide at the sweet taste of this creature's cum.

Gibbs let out a groan that sounded more like a purr then anything. Tony suddenly was lying flat on his back with Gibbs looking down at him except it wasn't Gibbs but a large Snow leopard on top of him licking his face. Tony looked on in fear not sure what Gibbs was going to do.

Tony closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable he was going to get raped by an oversized cat. This was not what he expected he liked women. He only came here to study the animals on this island and now he was going to get raped by some strange new question. However, he didn't feel the brute force of penetration he slowly opened his eyes to see Gibbs mewing like a kitten as he was back to sleep beside him.

Tony let out a sigh of relief he wasn't ready to be raped or to be fucked by a man, that life is more suited for Tim or Jimmy. He let out a chuckle as he ran his fingers through the soft fur as Gibbs started to purr. Tony laid down to sleep for the night hopefully his friends will be able to find him. As for this creature, well, maybe he can learn some things from this creature. He bit his lower lip one thing he didn't want is to be mated to it that's just too weird.

How could the villagers say he is a vicious predator? He's too playful like that of a dog to be a threat to anyone. Unless, there is an actual creature out there that isn't Gibbs who is the vicious predator? He didn't think on it for long as finally let sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony awoke the next morning Gibbs was smiling at him. "Um…good morning." Tony said as he stretched.

Gibbs came over to Tony bumping heads with him rubbing his face on his much like a cat does. Tony chuckled as he ran his fingers through the long silver locks. Gibbs rubbed his cock against Tony's leg as he grabbed Tony's cock.

"Ah stop that!" Tony said as he swatted Gibbs's hand a way and moving out of Gibb's grasp.

Gibbs just stared at him blankly "heat, need, mate." Gibbs said as he sat down on the ground spreading his legs wide as he stroked himself while running his fingers of his other hand to his opening. Tony looked on at the tantalizing display his old college buddy Ned would be on Gibbs in a flash. Tim would eventually cave and as for poor Jimmy he'd be blushing like a ripe tomato at the sight.

Tony couldn't help at how inviting Gibbs looked right now. No he can't cave in just then Gibbs grabbed one of the fruits he brought him the other day. _Oh God he wouldn't would he?_ Tony thought.

He glanced to see Gibbs running the banana against his opening. Tony noticed Gibbs stopped and was staring at him with those blue eyes. Gibbs moved crawling towards Tony, Tony let out a cry as Gibbs engulfed his cock. Tony didn't even realize he was hard until Gibbs took him into his mouth.

Tony tried to push Gibbs away Gibbs only sucked harder. Tony let out a cry as grabbed the back of Gibbs's head and started fucking his face. Just when he felt like he was going to cum Gibbs pulled away.

"Hey that's really mean!" Tony said before gasping as he felt Gibbs's hands on his ass. Gibbs's ran a finger over Tony's rosebud before gently licking it.

"Oh God!" Tony cried out as he never had anyone near that region before. He turned his head to look over at Gibbs to see a large lizard instead.

"Holy shit!" Tony yelled. As the long lizard tongue went deeper. Tony was already starting to leak precum.

"Please!" Tony begged.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and came in front of Tony laying out like an offering. Tony came towards Gibbs going between the man's legs as Gibbs purred. Tony ran his fingers over Gibbs opening to find it wet and inviting. Curious he sniffed his finger before tasting it.

Tony bent down until his face was inches to that tight opening. He licked it gently with his tongue hearing a purr of satisfaction. He continued eating him out enjoying those satisfying moans he received from Gibbs. Tony eventually pulled away from Gibbs as he grabbed his own dick giving it a few hard strokes before aiming it at Gibbs's opening.

Gibbs let out a purr of satisfaction that his heat was being properly taken care of. Suddenly they heard a shot from that of a gun that stopped Tony from continuing. "It must be my friends." Tony said as he slipped on his shorts and raced out of the cave.

Gibbs let out a whine of dissatisfaction before turning into a panther and he raced out of the cave to follow his mate.

"Abby! Ducky! Jimmy! Mcgee!" Tony called out as he ran hoping he'd hear from them. He stopped in his running to catch his breath when he was suddenly pounced on by a panther. The panther turned into Gibbs and started rubbing himself against Tony.

"Gibbs please I need to find my friends." Tony said. They soon heard another shot of a gun in the distance Gibbs backed away pulling Tony into the underbrush. "Hey what's the matter?" Tony asked concerned.

He noticed Gibbs breathing became erratic clearly Gibbs was terrified. Of a gun? Perhaps that is what happened to Gibbs's kind they were all hunted down by poachers like the rhino, elephant and other endangered species.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs. "Don't you worry Gibbs you'll be safe with me." Tony told him. _Maybe I can take him to a zoo he'd be safe there and well taken care of._ Tony thought to himself.

Gibbs nuzzled Tony some more. The two stayed where they were until the shooting desist. "To… ny need." Gibbs said. Presenting himself in a very animal like manner to Tony ass rose up in the air.

"Uh…Gibbs I am not going to have sex with you." Tony said trying hard to resist the temptation.

Gibbs turned around and looked at him before frowning. "Look I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything Gibbs, but you're basically an animal and I am a human being besides I like girls. There's got to be a female of your unusual species around here somewhere." Tony said.

The two of them just stared at one another Tony was getting entranced by those delicate blue eyes. Gibbs was moving closer and closer to Tony until he was just inches away from kissing him. Tony was subconsciously leaning forward to meet Gibbs's own lips.

"Tony! There you are!" Abby yelled excitedly as she came out of nowhere gripping Tony into one of her unbreakable hugs. Tim, Jimmy, Ducky and Amarya were not far off. Gibbs went in hid as he watched the strange girl hugging his mate a growl escaped his throat.

Abby pulled away startled by the noise. Amarya cocked his rifle ready to protect the group.

"No don't!" Tony shouted.

But it was too late Gibbs burst out as he tackled Amarya to the ground his gun shot up into the air. Abby looked on in wonder at a half-naked man wrestled with Amarya growling fiercely.

Tony came over and pulled Gibbs off of Amarya. Gibbs growled at everyone as he began to nuzzle Tony rubbing his scent on him. Abby let out a squeal at how cute this jungle man was with Tony.

"Tony, who is this?" Ducky asked.

"Oh um… this is Gibbs." Tony said as Gibbs wrapped his arms snuggly around him while growling at the others.

"What is he like a Tarzan?" Tim asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think he maybe the creature Amarya mentioned." Tony replied.

Amarya narrowed his eyes if that is true this creature should be killed immediately without question.

Abby came closer to Gibbs wanting to inspect this new creature that was clinging to Tony like his life dependent on it. "Uh Abs…I wouldn't." Tony said.

Gibbs growled as he turned himself into a large silver wolf before her eyes baring his teeth. Abby's eyes went wide as she backed away Jimmy clung to Tim startled by the change this man made.

Amarya didn't like it this thing whatever it was. "Tony what do you know about this creature?" Ducky asked curiously.

"Well not much it's…" Tony began as he watched Gibbs move around him in the wolf form of his before Gibbs lifted up his leg and pissed on him.

"Oh God Gibbs!" Tony yelled.

"Looks like he's marking his territory." McGee said with a chuckle at Tony's misfortune.

Gibbs changed back to his human form and grinned at Tony as he wrapped his arms around him again. "Don't even think about it now Gibbs." Tony said so only Gibbs could hear.

Gibbs let out a whine as he began to rut against Tony anyway. "Looks like he's rather fond of you Tony." Ducky said.


	5. Chapter 5

The party heads back to the campsite with Gibbs close to Tony growling at anyone who comes too close. Once they arrived Gibbs moved around with curiosity as he touched things. He picked up a book off of a table glancing at it briefly before tossing it over his shoulder.

Tony watched him curiously as he moved around the camp. "Tony…" Ducky said getting his attention.

"Yea Ducky?"

"Do you think it would be okay to conduct an experiment?"

"What kind of experiment Ducky?"

"Well I would like to know about this creature as I am sure you'd be interested in as well. I mean what kind of creature is it? Are there more of its kind somewhere? How do they reproduce?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, I would like to know all that stuff too Duck…but…" Tony said as he turned towards Gibbs to find him missing.

Gibbs moved through the camp examining everything. He went into one of the tents he spotted something on the cot. Curiously, he went over and picked up the object. He felt the softness of the object in his hands before squeezing it.

The object made a strange noise that startled Gibbs dropping the object and backing up knocking the tent over and causing a commotion. Tony raced over to the fallen tent as Gibbs squirmed out from the fallen tent looking up at the man.

"Gibbs are you alright?"

Abby looked at her fallen tent as she spotted Bert her farting hippo. "Abby you actually brought that along with you?" Tony asked.

"Of course I bring Bert with me everywhere." Abby said giving her hippo a squeeze which made that farting noise again. Gibbs gave off a growl at the thing. "Gibbs it's alright." Tony said reassuringly.

Gibbs crawled out of the tent. "Okay McGee, Palmer you go find us some firewood for tonight so we can make dinner before bed tonight. Ducky, would you help Abby put her tent back up?"

Ducky nodded. Gibbs moved away from the doctor as he came and stood next to Tony wrapping his arms around him as he let out small growls. "Gibbs, please I need to help Amarya get dinner." Tony said trying to pry the man off him.

Gibbs growled before changing into a large grizzly bear and headed to the river where he pawed the fish right out of the water before placing them at Tony's feet. Later that evening the party took the fish Gibbs had caught and brought it to the fire to cook much to Gibbs's displeasure he caught those fish for Tony not the others.

He growled at them for a whole before finally settling down when the strange new aroma infiltrated his senses and he sat salivating next to Tony. Tony placed his plate of fish down and Gibbs snatched it quickly gobbling it up.

"Just what kind of creature is he anyway?" Tim asked as he watched Gibbs settle down by Tony purring like a well fed cat.

Tony shrugged as he began to pet Gibbs. "He's just so adorable looking." Abby said excitedly as she watched the creature.

"Don't let the creature fool you, remember this beast is the creature that killed that women some years ago." Amarya said.

Gibbs was dead silently before moving away from Tony and heading off. "I think we should call it a night tomorrow we can figure out what to do." Ducky suggested.

Tony stretched before heading to his tent he wasn't sure where Gibbs ran off to but he was sure he'd be back. In fact as he entered his tent there was Gibbs spread out on his cot his face buried in his pillow.

"Hey now that's my bed you silly thing, you can sleep on the floor there isn't room for two of us and I sure as hell am not sleeping on the floor." Tony said as he tried to pull the creature of the bed.

Gibbs just growled refusing to budge from the bed as Tony continued to try to pull him off. Gibbs suddenly turned on his back staring up at Tony with a very eminent erection that was leaking copious amount of precum.

"Dude not cool! Off the bed Gibbs now!"

Gibbs just smiled as he spread his legs grabbing his own cock and stroking it gently giving off little mews of pleasure. Tony was transfixed on the image Gibbs was playing with himself in every sense of the word. Besides stroking his cock and groaning in pleasure Tony could see the tight moist entrance of Gibbs's ass as Gibbs rubbed his fingers around the opening enticingly

.Gibbs stopped with the teasing as he crawled to where Tony stood at the edge of the bed. His face dug into Tony's clothed crotch biting and licking making Tony's pants tighten. Tony let out a groan as his pants became unbearably tight. Tony watched as Gibbs used his mouth and undid his pants.

None of the girls Tony dated in the past were that talented enough to get his pants off with just their mouth. Tony let out a moan as he was suddenly engulfed by Gibbs's mouth all the way to the hilt in one go.

Tony was pretty large at least in his opinion long and thick all the girls he dated had trouble giving him oral, so he rarely received it. Gibbs's hand moved to Tony's back rubbing gently against Tony's virgin opening. Gibbs pulled away as he laid back down on the bed spread out and looking all inviting and everything.

Tony took a few deep breaths as he was only seconds from having one of the best orgasms in his life. "No I am not going to have intercourse with you Gibbs. I'm straight I don't do men and I for one would not have sex with a wild man or whatever you are. Who knows what kind of diseases you might be carrying." Tony said before he quickly left the tent to sleep out under the stars instead.

Tony could hear the whine come from his tent a sad lonely whine. It nearly broke his heart to hear such sadden whines. If he didn't do something he'd wake everyone up, but he can't just have sex with this creature.

Tony let out a sigh as he went back to his tent to try and comfort the creature.


End file.
